dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Expedition
"Inte relaterat till den nuvarande story tråden men samma värld" - Felix Mayer Story “You reckon we will hear anything of the lord soon?” “Why, it’s been more than a week without a word from him now. You should give up hope. We can’t keep lying to the public. No man stays sick for that long and comes out better for it. People will want his place. No heir! No.. wife.. ah.. it still hurts to say it. She was a wonderful person. Nonetheless, someone else will replace him soon.” “Yes. So what do you suggest we do?” “I don’t know, quite frankly. I remain loyal to his sigil but we will have to open our ports at some point or they will open our skulls. And those of the rest of the castlefolk too.” “And you haven't been able to get through to him?” “No, the door wont give an inch. I had Yorrick try to pry it open with a crowbar but it was too no avail. We thought about prying apart the wall itself but it is too damn well built.” “You really think he's still in there?” “Well where else could he be?” “I don’t know, maybe he got out in some way?” Nigel lifted his old head, the light of the candle danced around the crinkles of his face. “Get some guards. The most trusted ones. What am I saying? Get Yorrick. He won’t sell us out, he owes his life to this house.” Yorrick, Nigel and Franklin stood in the wet grass, the rain penetrating their cloaks and the storm whipping their faces like a blood crazed slaver to whoms mercy they all were condemned. Their heads were raised, towards the tower above them, it held itself above the rest of the castle, strong, self assured, as if the wind was not even an annoyance to it. It was taller than the aviary and rookery. One window was open, thrown around in the wind. The window that faced and loomed over the wall, away from the court. “How did we not think of this earlier?” Nigel yelled, the storm almost drowning out his old and frail voice. “How’d he get ‘own ‘ere wi’out breakin’ his legs is what I’m wonderin’” “You’re right, there’s no trace of a rope or anything similar” Franklin responded. “Looks like yer Raven sprouted some wings aye?” Yorrick turned around towards the forest. “Ya reckon he went inta that shithole?” he said, pointing his spear at the massive trees. “He’d know better” Nigel exclaimed. “Certainly the death of his wife took a toll but he was not deprived of reason” he added. “Ya sure?” The trio stood for a minute longer without exchange of words. “Well, let’s get back in, I’m not made for this sort of activity.” Nigel said, turning away. “Aight” Yorrick responded. “You reckon we can get someone to climb up in there?” Franklin asked, his voice still raised as the storm echoed in his ears. “Quiet down will you.. People are sleeping.” Nigel responded. “But yes, we should see if that is an option. It would be a shame to ruin the beautiful doors if we forced them open. Let us look into it tomorrow.” Category:Stories